heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Disney
| closed date = | picture format = 720p (HDTV) 480i (SDTV) | share = | share as of = | share source = | network = Disney Channels Worldwide | parent = Disney-ABC Television Group | slogan = | motto = | country = | language = | broadcast area = | affiliates = | headquarters = Burbank, California, U.S. | former names = | replaced names = | replaced by names = Disney XD (most) Disney Cinemagic (UK and Ireland) | sister names = Disney Channel Playhouse Disney | timeshift names = | web = | terr serv 1 = | terr chan 1 = | sat serv 1 = | sat chan 1 = | cable serv 1 = | cable chan 1 = | sat radio serv 1 = | sat radio chan 1 = | iptv serv 1 = | iptv chan 1 = | online serv 1 = | online chan 1 = | 3gmobile serv 1 = }} Toon Disney was a worldwide digital cable and satellite television channel that was owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide a subsidiary of Disney-ABC Television Group. A spin-off of the Disney Channel, the channel mostly aired children's animated series and some live action programming. Its format had similarities to those of Discovery Kids, Cartoon Network, and Nicktoons. The channel's target audience was children ages 2–11, and children ages 7–14 during its nighttime block called Jetix. Toon Disney shut down on February 13, 2009, after nearly 11 years, and was replaced by Disney XD, which has carried some programs previously seen on Toon Disney. History Toon Disney was launched on April 18, 1998, the Disney Channel's 15-year anniversary, by Disney/ABC Networks on digital tiers of DirecTV, Marcus Cable and EchoStar. The first show was The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940) and other Mickey Mouse shorts. At 7 PM that night, its night time block, "The Magical World of Toons" was launched. With five more cable operators and Americast following in the next few months. At its launch, the channel shared half of its assigned series with the Disney Channel. The channel had no advertising until viewership reach a set number. In January 1999, the first annual Pumbaa Bowl was broadcast. By September 2000, the channel was expected to reach 20 million subscribers thus would start showing advertising. In the Fall of 2000, Disney launched its first overseas Toon Disney channel in the United Kingdom. In June 2001, Toon Disney US launched its Most Animated Kid Search. The Santa Claus Brothers has its world premiere on the channel in December. In September 2002, eight new shows joined the Toon Disney's line up. With its fifth anniversary in April 2003, the channel held a Toon Disney's Magical Adventure Sweepstakes in which three winners along with 3 family members each won a trip to Disneyland Resort to see Disney's Aladdin - A Musical Spectacular. On February 14, 2004, Jetix programming blocks began on Toon Disney and as a part of the Jetix programming alliance of ABC Networks Group, Fox Kids Europe and Fox Kids Latin America. The UK channel switched over to Disney Cinemagic in March 2006. In 2004, 4 new markets added a Toon Disney channel with three in Europe with Germany also adding a time shift channel. In December, Walt Disney Television International India launched a Toon Disney channel with three language feeds (English, Tamil and Telugu) at the same time as the Disney Channel with Star TV network distributing the channels. In 2005, Scandinavia saw Toon Channels launched there plus two additional in Asia. A Hindi language Toon Disney channel launched on September 1, 2005. The Toon Disney/Big Movie Show premiere of The Polar Express on December 22, 2006 was the channel's highest prime time rating with 1.35 million viewers. On January 27, 2007, Toon Disney launched its weekend afternoon programming block called “The Great Toon Weekend.” In February 2009, Toon Disney US switched over to the Disney XD format and name. Except for Toon Disney Arab, Toon Disney and Jetix were replaced by September 2009 with Disney XD or the Disney Channel. Blocks *'The Big Movie Show' is an afternoon block of movies started in November 2004. *'Jetix' was a block using programming from the Saban/Marvel library held by ABC Family Worldwide and additional original programming launched on February 14, 2004 with the block having 12 hours of weekly prime time programming to start. *'The Magical World of Toons' was Toon Disney' prime time block upon the launch of the channel. During the week, shorts and series showcasing a Disney characters such as Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy or Pluto. The block's week end consisted of animated features, mostly of those created for home video market, like The Return of Jafar, as well as some theatrical releases including A Goofy Movie, Alice in Wonderland and The Brave Little Toaster. (1998- 2001-?) *'Princess Power Hour' was a block featuring Disney Princesses Jasmine and Ariel in showcasing episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. (2000- ) *'Chillin' With The Villains' ran on Sundays with mini-marathon featuring a villain. (2000-?) *'The Great Toon Weekend' (GTW) was its weekend afternoon programming block for Saturday and Sunday starting at noon of seven hours of programming a day beginning on January 27, 2007. GTW started off with a two-hour movie under the banner of "Big Movie Show" followed by five hours of back-to-back episodes of the following shows: Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Emperor's New School and Lilo & Stitch. *'Hangin' with the Heroes' began in January 2002 was a weekend block consisting of 2 hours of Aladdin, Hercules and Gargoyles. International versions References See also * List of programs broadcast by Toon Disney External links * - includes the Launch program for Toon Disney which has the first week's programming guide Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2009 Category:Disney television networks Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:Defunct television stations in the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County Category:Defunct companies based in California Category:Jetix Category:1998 establishments in California Category:2009 disestablishments in California